charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Goofy
Goofy Goof is an animated character created in 1932 at Walt Disney Productions. He is a tall, anthropomorphic dog who is best friends with Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. Along with not being extremely intelligent, his main flaw is, predictably, his clumsiness, hence his name Goofy. He is one of the two main protagonists of the 1995 feature film A Goofy Movie and its 2000 sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie alongside his son Max. Voice Goofy had a distinctive low-pitched voice, originally provided by voice actor Pinto Colvig. Colvig first voiced the character from 1932-1939. When Colvig left Disney in 1939, George Johnson voiced the character for a brief period from 1939-1943. Colvig returned to Disney and resumed voicing Goofy from 1944 until 1965 (Bob Jackman took Colvig's place temporarily in a few 1950's shorts). After Colvig's death, he has been voiced by Hal Smith, Will Ryan and Tony Pope. Since 1987, Goofy has been voiced by Bill Farmer. During the early 1950's, many cartoons have Goofy with a normal human-like voice. The "normal" voice was also provided by Bob Jackman, but the Goof was given his traditional voice back after a few cartoons.Since the 1941 short The Art of Skiing, Goofy has become famous for his signature holler "Yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!". The holler was first recorded by yodeller Hannes Scholl. Some sources claim that Scholl was not paid for the recording. Today, the holler is done by Goofy's current voice actor Bill Farmer. This famous holler is sometimes used in cartoons, films and attractions in which Goofy does not appear. Appearance Tall and slender black dog, gangly yet handsome, cream muzzle, a couple pairs of whiskers, a couple front teeth, 3 thin hairs on his head, long ears with a couple small pairs of hair on their ends, black nose, orange long-sleeved turtleneck, black vest (dark brown; in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse), green marrowbone-like fedora with a black band, blue pants, long brown shoes, and white gloves. Mickey Mouse Short Series Goofy returns in the animated series revolving around Mickey and the gang's comical adventures. In this series, as it harkens back to the classic Disney shorts of the 1920s and 30s, Goofy sports his original Dippy Dawg appearance, mostly in terms of attire. Also, it seems his gut has enlarged and he seems to slouch. Goofy first appears in the episode "No Service", where he acts as the incredibly-strict employee of a snack shack. Though Goofy was shown to be rather aggressive in this episode, he still retained his trademark gentle and lovable persona when dealing with customers that followed the company's policy of "No shirt, no shoes, no service", which causes the story's conflict for Mickey and Donald. He even stated that he wanted to run a classy establishment, which explains why he was so strict on the rules (ironically, he squashed a bug with a spatula he used to cook and was seen picking his belly button on the job). Goofy's more traditional personality, with his cheerful and innocent nature, returned in the episode "Stayin' Cool", where he, Donald and Mickey tried their best to cool off during the hottest day of the year. Like in the Goof's classic cartoons, where he often played multiple character extras, Goofy can be found in varying roles throughout the series. For example: in addition to his aforementioned role in "No Service", he briefly played a woman in "New York Weenie" and he played a zombie version of himself in "Ghoul Friend". Even so, a few episodes revolve specifically around him as well, such as "Potatoland" and "Sleepwalkin'". At the present, Goofy has made more appearances in the series than any other supporting character in the Mickey Mouse universe. Disney Parks Goofy is a very common character in the Disney Parks, the most common after Mickey, Minnie and Donald. He is also featured in many shows, parades and attractions. Goofy is also known for having his own candy shop called Goofy's Candy Co. in various locations, most notably the Downtown Disney Marketplace. Around Christmastime, Goofy often dresses as Santa Claus. *video games #goofy s histerical history #kingdom heart *toy Friends *Sakura Uchiha *Sarada Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki *Hinata Uzumaki *Ino Yamanaka *Kakashi Hatake *Boruto Uzumaki *Himawari Uzumaki *Twilight Sentry *Sunset Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy Enemies *Itachi Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha (formerly) *Juri Han *Juniper Montage (formerly) *Chancellor Neigh Say (formerly) *Queen Chrysalis Trivia * Goofy is the only character from the Mickey, Donald and Goofy trio to have a son instead of a nephew. ** In addition, Goofy is the only member of the trio to have a confirmed wife, although Walt Disney has speculated that Mickey and Minnie are married off screen. * The only times Goofy is referred to being a dog are in early shorts, an episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, a Toon Disney commercial for Goof Troop, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and an episode of the 2013 series. * Although Goofy's hat is usually colored green with a black line, it is usually colored blue in comics. In his appearance in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, his hat was a yellow orange color. (Sometimes his hat is green with a yellow line.) * The color of Goofy's vest has been somewhat inconsistent, in most appearances, it is officially black, in some appearances such as Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, his vest is a light brown, and in the Theme Parks and in Kingdom Hearts, it is yellow. * His original concept name was "Dippy Dawg" in cartoon shorts created during the 1930's; then his name was given as "George Geef" or "G.G. Geef" in cartoon shorts during the 1950's, implying that "Goofy" was a nickname. Contemporary sources, including the Goof Troop television show and A Goofy Movie, now give the character's full name to be Goofy Goof. The Goof Troop pilot also refers to 'G. G. Goof' on a diploma, likely a reference to the 1950's name. * While Goofy is famous for his trademark exclamation "Gawrsh!", he can sometimes be heard actually saying "Gosh!" which is the proper way to say said exclamation. * Goofy's mother made an appearance in the Mickey Mouse Works cartoon How to be Groovy, Cool and Fly. * Some Disney movies use Goofy's holler such as Home on the Range where Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace accidentally hit Junior the Buffalo, Cinderella when The King accidentally cuts the rope on the chandelier and he and the Grand Duke fall onto his bed, The Hunchback of Notre Dame when Quasimodo caused some of Frollo's guards to fall from the Notre Dame cathedral into the nearby river, The Rescuers when Orville takes off for the last time, and Enchanted, when the troll is flung over to the next kingdom while trying to eat Giselle. * In Aladdin, when Genie is freed and prepares to go on vacation, he is wearing a Goofy hat. * Goofy, Donald and Mickey make a cameo in the opening Concert Hall sequence of The Little Mermaid as King Triton passes them on camera left. They're in the audience with the merpeople. * Goofy is currently one of three major Disney characters with a full-length theatrical film featuring him as the main protagonist, the others being Donald Duck (The Three Caballeros) and Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp). (A film starring Goofy, Mickey and Donald is currently in development). * Though "Goof" is Goofy's official last name, it's rarely used in most of his appearances. * In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Goofy's stat chart shows he has the second highest Defense in the game, but if one takes notice and increase his Defense stat to the highest point possible, it will be shown his Defense reaches 211, one point higher than Lexaeus' Defense at max, who stat chart states he has the highest Defense stat. It's possible, but unconfirmed, that Goofy's Defense stat chart being the 2nd highest is a mistake. * The color of Goofy's hands when his gloves are removed are inconsistent: In Goofy and Wilbur, ''a scene showing Goofy removing his gloves depicts him with flesh-colored hands, while in other times when his gloves are removed, they're black. * Goofy and Pete have one definite thing in common—they both have/had been married to redheads. * Goofy's great-grandfather was shown to be still alive (at ''very high age) in a 1961 Mickey Mouse newspaper comic. Credit Disney Wiki Category:Disney characters Category:TV characters Category:Film characters Category:Walt Disney Category:Disneyland Category:Fathers Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Articles with Disney Wiki content Category:Attractive Male Category:Pure Good Category:Dimwits Category:Parents Category:Extravagant Category:Video game characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Nurturer Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Comedic characters Category:Genius Category:Male Damsels Category:Mascots Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:In love Characters Category:Living characters Category:Charismatic Category:Victims Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters with Evil Counterparts Category:Comic book characters Category:Anti-Communists Category:Shieldsmen Category:Pacifists Category:Fighters Category:Supporters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Famous characters Category:Classic characters Category:Loyal characters Category:Fantasy characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Wise characters Category:Martial artist Category:Book characters Category:Business characters Category:Related to Villain Category:Married Category:Big Good Category:Brutes Category:Humanoids Category:Arrogant characters Category:Crossover characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Paranoid characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Characters voiced by Bill Farmer Category:Characters wear hat Category:Dogs Category:Characters with mental illness Category:Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Characters Category:Roger Rabbit character Category:DuckTales (2017) Characters